lake_munrofandomcom-20200213-history
Nick O'Connor
Nick O'Connor is a freshman at the University of Detroit. He is also a graduate in the class of 2019 at Lake Munro High School. Character History Starts Lake Munro in season 27, he develops a crush on one of his teachers. He begins to stay after class a lot to ask questions and to talk to her. She later begins to make advances towards him. She later becomes more sexual with him and she even suggests they have sex, which he agrees to. Their relationship gets more serious and Ben finds out about them. He threatens to tell someone and Nick feels betrayed. He tries to get Nick out of the relationship, but Nick does not want help and stops talking to Ben, thinking he is just jealous. In season 28, Ben decides to tell somebody about Nick and Melanie's relationship. He tells Mrs. Tirpack and Melanie is suspended. Nick, believing he was in a real relationship with her, is hurt and betrayed by Ben. He then stops talking to Ben and stops coming to school. Later, he returns to school but continues to ignore Ben. Ben tries to get Nick to realize what Ms. Yates was, but Nick refuses to believe him. In season 29, Ben makes one last attempt to talk to him. Nick does listen to Ben and he seeks help from the school counselor. Later, he talks with the counselor to get his life back on track. In season 30, he develops feelings for Andrea. He later asks her out, which she accepts. They begin a relationship with each other, his first relationship since the incident with Melanie. Later, it is revealed Andrea suffers from depression. She has a few bad days after their relationship starts and Nick gets upset because of this, and has the idea that because she is in a relationship, she should be cured. She tells him that it is not how it works and tells him that she will still have bad days. He understands and they sit together on her bedroom floor in silence. Later, on his way to visit Ben, he is hit by a car at a red light. The driver was later revealed to be drunk. Nick is rushed to the hospital with a lot of injuries. Ben feels guilty for the accident, because Nick was only on the road because of Ben. Nick tells him that it is not his fault and that he is going to be okay. In season 31, Andrea must transfer to Anchor Bay because all Lake Munro juniors were transferred to there. He is upset because he will not be able to see her at school everyday, but they try to make their relationship work. Later, this takes a toll on their relationship as they are both busy and cannot find enough time to spend together. Later, Andrea goes through a rough patch with her depression and Nick helps her through it. She also detaches from him, which worries him. After her suicide attempt, he organizes a depression awareness and suicide prevention assembly in which he talks about how depression can affect anyone. In season 32, their relationship becomes strained after spending a lot of time apart. Later, they break-up after they decide it’s the best option. Later, he sees her out in public with another guy and this allows him to move on from her. Later, he is seen at Maleek's funeral and talking to Miss Kimber about Maleek's death. Later, Ben tells him about his crush on Rayin and Nick suggests that Ben stop seeing Rayin entirely. Later, he and Ben get their acceptance letters from the University of Detroit. Later, to get his mind of things, he comes up with the senior prank for the class of 2019. Later, he takes Ben to prom after he notices that Ben is still upset about Rayin. He is later seen at graduation. In season 33, he moves in to his dorm room with Ben as his roommate. Later, he gets really drunk at a party and goes crazy. Ben gets him out of that situation and then later helps him with his hangover the next morning. Later, he puts himself out there for a relationship. He meets Malena and the two hit it off. Trivia *He has appeared in 63 episodes. *He is the second Nick in the franchise. **He is also the second person to have the same first name as a previous main character. ***Vince Rose is the first.